Automail and AutoWHAT!
by flamesofunknown
Summary: Ed and his family live a 9somewhat  normal life. Of course, everything is torn apart when an old foe comes back and his son does something stupid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_**I decided to start this book after seeing the end of FMAB. **_

_Everyone has a role in this world to play. Even Homunculi. They are still out there. And a new Envy is made... Even under my constant surveilance. Even though I can no longer use alchemy or alkehestry_

"ROY! ROY! GET BACK HERE!" A yoice yelled. A blonde haired boy ran down the halls, a cheery expression on face. He was being chased by his father. "ROY! YOU LITTLE!"

"Edward Elric!" Another voice said to his father. He turned. "That's no way to treat your boy." A blonde ninja snuck past him and gathered up the boy. "Still... ROY.." She glared at her son.

"He's like me, don't you think?" Edward smiled. "Eh, Winry?"

WInry glared at her husband. "Course. But there is one difference. He doesn't react to the word _short_." She smiled.

Edward waved it off, his blond hair waving as he shook his head slightly. "That was years ago."  
>"And Roy is how old?"<br>"Seven..." Ed looked at his kid. He heard footsteps coming from down the hall and turned.

"Daddy?" His six year old daughter, Nina, named after the girl her own sick minded father killed to make a chimera, asked him. Her big blue eyes looked just like her mom's. Roy ran over to the window.

"DAD! LOOK!" He pointed to a roaring flame that shot several feet in the air. Ed smiled as he ran outside onto the porch by thier room. He gripped the railing in excitement as the dot came into view as Roy (His son's namesake) Mustang came into view. He felt a slight tug in his chest as he ran to greet his old friend.

Roy came running the last few feet with his wife, Riza, running behind him. She waved at him.  
>"Hello, Elric." He smiled.<p>

"Fuhrer Roy." Ed looked at an eye level with his old ally.

"Roy-sama!" Nina yelled as she barreled out of the house, a huge smile on her face as she tackled him.

"Hello Nina." Roy said as he dropped to her eye level. "I got you a gift." He put a silver pocket watch in her hands. A toy version of the State Alchemist one. Ed smiled as he pulled his own watch out.

"Still have it!" He smiled. "Even though I can no longer use alchemy, I can still fight!" Roy smiled at this.

"And that's why you are promoted to my old position as Colonel."  
>Ed's jaw dropped. "C-Colonel?"<p>

"Yes. Colonel Elric." Roy smiled. Ed looked as if he was about to faint.

So that's how I ended up in East City with Mom and Nina. Name's Roy Alphonse Elric. Age? I'm Eight now. Nina's seven and we finaly mooched alchemy lessons off of our uncle. I drew a circle on the floor of the basement in our new house. I pulled one of the books out of my dad's bookshelf. I looked over my sholulder at the door as I made sure no one was around. I drew the Human Transmutation circle. I sighed as I wrote the last word. "There... Now, trade my Gate for his." I smiled as I pressed my hands to the circle and foucused on Dad upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Ed's sight**

My chest had a tight squeeze, and a chill ran down my spine. I ran downstairs, as fast as I could, Roy was lying on the ground, in a pool of blood.

"ROY?" I shouted as I dropped to my knees and picked up my son. His left left was gone. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" I screamed.

He flinched at something before he started to scream. I looked at the circle then down at my son.

"Why?" I murmured as I held him close.

**Roy's**

I was in front of a large door. A boy/man, I couldn't tell the form, stood there, watching me.

"Impetualant little boy, do you realise where you are trying to place yourself?" He smiled.

I swallowed as the Gate opened and took me in. Black hands and strange coloured eyes looked at me as I felt myself break apart. I saw a large shape which I immediatly identified as my Dad's own. I reached out to touch it and looked back. "It was there... Let me go back in." I looked at the boy. "And who are you?"

"I am the Truth, I am the one you call God, I am all, and I am..." He smiled. "You."

"WHAT?" i shouted, my hand flicking to my pocket where a set of wrenches (Mama's little boy...) lay. I drew the biggest one and threw it at him. He neatly dodged it.

"And you can't go back, because the toll has been paid." He pointed at me as my leg broke down and a wrenching feeling in my chest. My eyes snapped open on my Dad.

"Otou-san..." I sobbed, he was holding me close.

**Ed's**

"Roy... DO you realize what you did?" I asked him. He nodded. He clapped his hands once, a small alchemy sound evident. He touched the floor, nothing happened.

"Yeah... I tried to get your gate back..." He dryly replied. "I don't know if I succedded or not..."

I bound his leg. He looked away at a far wall as I picked him up. The maid would have to clean that blood up... Good thing she keeps secrets... I shuddered as my son whimpered.

"Don't worry... First things first, we need to get your leg replaced..." I looked at him, my own leg feeling tingly at the part where it joined metal.

"Yes... Dad..." He looked down, his gold eyes shining with hurt. "I'm sorry... I just wanted to help..."

"It's fine."

I took him to Winry.

"Winry, Roy..."  
>"ROY?" Winry dropped a tool on the floor and ran. Her eyes wide as she looked at what was left of his leg. "What the heck did you do?"<p>

"_That!"_ I told her. Her mouth dropped.

I nodded as she took our son.

"Daddy?" I heard Nina ask. I turned. "What happened to Onii-chan?"

"Nin-na..." Roy's voice cracked. "I did something I shouldn't have... Please don't follow in my tracks with this..." He looked at his little sister.

She nodded as she ran away and came back, something in her hands.

"Mommy? Will you start?" She asked, holding a part of a leg in her hands.

"There's my little mechanic." Winry placed our son on the couch, ruffling her hair. She left and I sat on the floor, my gaze set on the boy. Nina followed her and they went off to make the leg... I pushed myself up onto the couch. He put his head on my shoulder and I silently vowed I would make a better father than my dad, but he left so he could kill Father...


End file.
